


Oikawa

by rabiddog



Series: Kageyama harem [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Oikawa Tooru in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Tooru crumpled the paper in his white-knuckled grip.Tobio was supposed to be there.Why wasn't he there?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama harem [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961560
Comments: 28
Kudos: 333





	Oikawa

Tooru's fingers, long and nimble, glided through the inky strands of Kageyama's obsidian hair, drifting ever-so-carefully between thinning strands and letting them fall between softened gaps. The older boy was in an entire world of his own as he let a gentle gaze scan over his younger boyfriend, drinking in each and every aspect of his faultless form. 

There was nothing that could ever put Tooru off of Kageyama – every part of him was utterly perfect. Hell, even Oikawa could admit that the younger had absolutely no imperfections (even if he acknowledged so with significant discomfort.) 

"You're so beautiful, Tobio-chan." 

Every so often, Tooru's honey-glazed eyes would focus in on a particular part of Tobio's body, practically drinking up the smoothness of his pale skin or the shine of his ocean-eyes. God, Oikawa could really talk about his boyfriend's eyes for _hours_ on end. They were just so mesmerising. 

See, Kageyama's eyes were unlike anything that Tooru had ever seen before. They were the eerie calm before the thunderous ice storm; they were the tumbling, seething waves of a booming ocean; they were the sapphire key to the promise of everything that Oikawa had ever wanted. They were his. And his alone. 

Oikawa's last thought had him leaning forwards, giving a slight jolt to the smaller body settled between his legs before he was pressing a light kiss to Kageyama's forehead. 

The feathery, gentle action had Tobio's pink, pink lips quirking into the tiniest of smiles. Oikawa's own heart fluttered at the sight of it. 

"So beautiful," Tooru repeated, giving a gentle tug to Kageyama's coal-black locks. 

Tobio's smile only appeared to widen at the added sentiment. 

"You're beautiful too, Oikawa-san." He replied after a beat, quieter voice still roughened and gravelly from his previous, lengthy nap. 

The two had both slept against one another for a good few hours, having left their own practices early (for once) and immediately headed back to Tooru's home. It was the continued actions of an agreement they'd come up with months ago – always taking one day a week for a break, for a chance to curl up against weighted covers and sleep without any worries. 

"Yeah," Oikawa snickered. "I know." 

Kageyama grunted a little at the response, chancing a slight glance up to his partner. Their gazes locked, a bubblegum-pink hue erupting over and across their respective, determined faces. Tobio, as always, was the first to look away. 

Tooru just smiled. 

"So, Tobio-chan," The older setter started, his honeyed tone as appealing and unappealing as ever. "Have you thought about where you're sending your high school applications yet?" 

If looks could kill, then Oikawa would be a dead man walking. 

"Obviously," Kageyama sniffed, shifting over slightly, so he had a more comfortable position between Oikawa's open legs. 

Tooru's brows raised. "Oh? Pray, tell." 

Sure, Oikawa already knew precisely where Tobio had been planning to send his first (and most hopeful) application – especially because it was to the high school that Oikawa himself had already gotten into and been a part of for a year now – but he couldn't help the curiosity eating away at him. 

"Shiratorizawa Academy." 

Tooru's jaw dropped. "Eh?! Tobio-chan! How rude! You better be joking!" He squawked, tugging harshly at the softer strands of his boyfriend's hair as he spoke. 

Oikawa _still_ didn't like Shiratorizawa. He didn't like the ugly purple of their uniforms; didn't like their stupidly talented players; especially didn't like dear old Wakatoshi, who couldn't help but to remind the setter that he _'should have gone to Shiratorizawa'_ every single time the two saw each other. 

Kageyama had begun squirming, trying to bat away at Tooru's grasping hands. "Oikawa-san! You know I'm joking – off! Stop pulling my hair!" 

Tooru huffed. "Tell me where you're really planning on going to, and then I'll maybe think about letting go." 

Tobio just huffed back. "Aoba Johsai High. Like where you are." 

"Ah, there's my good boy." 

Oikawa slowly let go of Kageyama's hair, gently beginning to smooth over the disrupted strands like a worrisome mother might. He truly hadn't meant to hurt his younger partner, just tease him a little, so Tooru would do his best to make it up to him in the gentlest ways that he could. 

Tobio – already melting underneath Oikawa's mellowed ministrations – couldn't stop the tiny smile from tugging at his lips once again. He truly did love his boyfriend, loved every single thing about Oikawa Tooru, that sometimes, Kageyama thought his heart might just burst with all the pure devotion it contained. 

"I can't wait to play with you again, Oikawa-san." 

Tooru beamed. "I can't wait to play with you again either, Tobio-chan." 

.

* * *

. 

"...Kindaichi, Kunimi..." Iwaizumi's voice trailed off for a moment, his brows furrowing as he looked down the list of names on the paper. He re-read it once, twice, three times; re-read it enough times that he couldn't try to pretend like he was missing another name. 

Hajime cleared his throat. "Yeah. That's it." 

Oikawa's head snapped up from where he'd been assessing the new first-years. His gaze was downright murderous – expression full of a counterfeit sweetness. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru beamed. _If looks could kill, this time, Iwaizumi would be the dead man walking._

"Surely you're reading it wrong?" Oikawa continued in question, moving away from the new players and over to his best friend. There was something dangerous in the honey-drop hue of Tooru's eyes, something that sent even the stoic figure of Iwaizumi Hajime shuddering. 

With darting fingers, the setter ripped the paper from Iwaizumi's hands. His eyes narrowed as they went down the list, over and over again. 

Over and over again. 

No matter how many times Oikawa would read it – no matter how many times he tried to pretend like he was just missing something, the list would always end with 'Kunimi Akira.' There was no Tobio, no Kageyama, not even a hint of those letters pressed together. 

Oikawa felt sick. 

"Where is he, Iwa-chan?" Tooru whispered, eyes desperate and tone pleading. 

"Where is Tobio?"

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
